Motor vehicle manufacturers have long utilized bumper bolts adjacent a tow hook in order to secure the bumper to the frame of the motor vehicle. Many consider such exposed bolts unsightly and a hindrance to the presentation of a clean and aerodynamic appearance. Over time, such bolts may also present a corrosion concern potentially leading to unsightly indications of rust.
This document relates to a new and improved tow hook seal assembly incorporating an integrated cover that overlies the bumper bolts to provide a clean and more aesthetically pleasing appearance.